Spider Dance
by Shirogane
Summary: Ressurection was not impossible just improbable but when the All-Mother of Earth want a certain dead mech to be alive again, it will happen. But why was Megatron brought back? Because like the All-Spark, the All-Mother always favor those of their choosen.


Spider Dance

---

AU Transformers w/ crossover from Final Fantasy VII

Declaimers: Do not own Transformers or Final Fantasy VII

---

He's going to KILL him.

Megatron promised himself if he ever get the chance to see that laughing buffoon again he's going to strangle him with Aerith's hair tie. His Other's Best Friend or not. He's going to kill Zack Fairs when he get back to Promise Land. Coughing up the excess mako that got into his throat as he waddle to the edge of the pool of brilliant concentrated mako the Life Stream use to 'spite' him out of the underground. Surprisingly Megatron did not feel as if he was being poisoned as he literally swimming in mako pool. He remember his Other told him it had cause him no small amount of discomfort when he was toss into the Mako Reactor.

His gloved hand grip onto the muddy ground but when he look up he was locking eyes with a pair of glowing red optics-

Why didn't he sense Barricade? Megatron ask himself in surprise. Then something flash in his mind- Right. He's not robotic organism anymore. 'Gaea' accepted his 'Spark' when Primus did not so now, he like most of the population on this planet was alike....

HUMAN- modified but human nevertheless. His Other had call them 'Soldiers'. Gaea's weapons...

Megatron let his mind wander but right now he wasn't sure it was right time to do so. Barricade had been one of his more loyal Decepticon warriors, but in a time like this he wasn't sure he's safe in the mech's presences-

**"Lord Megatron...?" **Barricade's sensor had lead him to this old abandon chemical reactor out in the middle of desert not too far away from Mission City. He had thought he was the last of two remaining Decepticon on this planet after his leader and his fellow Decepticon fell in their mission to retrieved the All-Spark. Starscream had ran away like the Seeker was famous for among their rank. Scorponok could not consider to be a full mech. The Drone will slowly drive himself into insanity without Blackout to support his system...not that he could go all the way to Egypt to collect the assassin drone in the first place. He's having a hard time it is not only to repair the damage he gain trying to detain Optimus Prime from reaching Bonecrusher.

The first time his sensor start picking up Decepticon Call Out signal just last planetary cycle, Barricade had done an intensive diagnose on his sensory system with the limit medical knowledge he have for any system error. Only to find despite his injuries, his operational system was not damage, and his sensor was working fine.

So the second time he pick up the faint signal again he followed. Only coming face to face of a fleshling crawling out from the deep gap in the ground that was sprouting out acidic chemical, his logic processor told him to one, ignore the fleshling or two, kill the fleshing- yet his sensor was identifying the fleshling as Megatron...

He had been following Megatron's signal but he knew his leader and the other Decepticons were rusting in the depth of the ocean. This fleshling could not be -

**"...Lord Megatron?" **Barricade asked in their native language in uncertainty. It was impossible-

"Oh, hello again Barricade. Nice of you to join me again." The fleshling push himself out of the pool of glowing chemical. Strangely the acidic green substances seem to drain itself back into the ground the moment the humanoid got out of it...did the gap just close itself? Barricade check his optic and sensor again. Yes, the ground close itself and the acid were gone. Like it had never burst out from the old and dusty reactor in the middle of no where. If the humanoid was not standing there crossing his arms and speaking to him Barricade was tempted to see a medic in regarding of his malfunction processor-

"Now, Barricade. Don't recognize me anymore like this? Must I remind you who I am..." The humanoid huff in annoyance as a blast of violet light knock Barricade across the room and landed hard against the pile of scrap metals. Shaking to clear his wavering optics, Barricade was fully convinced his Lord really did come back - admit in a form that had totally floored him with surprise.

Barricade gotten back to his feet and knee down as he salute to his Commander. **"All Hail Megatron. It's good to have you back, My Lord." **

"It's good to be back Barricade. Tell me, what had happen after that boy shove the All Spark into my spark chamber?" Megatron ran a hand over his hair, the mako had dried off and it's getting uncomfortable feeling the residue all over his skin. Not to mention the length of his hair was getting to him. Gaea had given him the image of his Other as Megatron was not born an organic, and like that hyena of a man would put it, Sephiroth was as much as a walking wet dream but with the amount of hair and leather fetish it was a surprise it didn't kill himself earlier during his conquest over Wutai.

Megatron was not use to having the length of hair as his Other and with the leather trench, metal shoulder guard and straps all over him, he knew he will look very much out of place.

"Come, Barricade. It's time to find a place for us to settle until we will act." After listening to Barricade's briefing on the aftermath Megatron could only grimace as he gotten into the Saleen Mustang.

**"Where to? My Lord." **Barricade's voice echo out from the speaker as Megatron start sorting through the information Gaea had given him during his resurrection process.

"I'll need something first before we could settle. Barricade, do you still have Frenzy's hacking systems loaded?" Megatron pull the small laptop toward him as he start tapping away.

**"Yes, Lord Megatron." **Barricade did not change anything after the small hacker was taken away after he lost him in Hover Dam.

"We'll be laying low for now, I need to find a safe place for us to use as base. The Autobot will not hear about my return anytime soon. In fact other than selected Decepticons I do not want my resurrection become a common knowledge. You got me?" Megatron start hacking into the Mission City database. After the battle the human government was still working on counting the death toll and recreating their governing structure. It was easy as loading the cannon for him to add one unsuspecting name on to the list of survivors and applications to have his IDs and fake insurances funds send to him. In less than five minutes of time Megatron created thirty - two years of history for Seth Geron Maximilien.

**"As you command My Lord, which Decepticon should be contacted?" **Barricade knew what Megatron was getting at. Starscream for one will be happy to lead his Trine of idiotic Seekers to kill off the current Megatron who look nothing like before. If he didn't felt the blast of power and what his sensor was telling him, he wouldn't have believe his Leader had return as a human.

"Shockwave and Soundwave. I believe Soundwave was already heading to this planet last I check with him. Shockwave will be contacted once we receive Soundwave."

**"Yes, Lord Megatron." **Barricade obeyed without protest. Not many Decepticons would go against Lord Megatron's order with the exception of Starscream who had joint their rank after Megatron started the rebellion.

"Oh, Barricade, do change your Alt-Mode. Your current one will draw the Autobots and Humans attention to us." When we don't need that. Was left hanging in the air.

**"Your wish is my command, My Lord." **Decepticon will not fall apart. Their Leader had return. Barricade thought with a sense of relieve. He was not lost anymore. His Lord was back.

And this time he will guard him with his Spark.

---

In the temporary base of the Autobots, Optimus Prime look up from the data pad that contain the negotiation between the Autobots and the US Government as he felt a pull in his spark.

**"Optimus? Is something wrong?" **Ratchet asked worriedly from his pose as his Leader's assistant for today. The medic was worried about the Prime since Mission City. Surprisingly what had cause such worry was not because they had lost Jazz but rather Megatron. Not many knew back than and since the war those who knew such secret was small in number but Ratchet had been one of them.

The Medic still remember seeing a much younger Optimus who still went by the designation 'Orion Pax' waiting by the receiving bay when ever the Decepticons were send off to complete which ever missions that were assign to them. Ratchet had been on duty that time when he witness the young Prime Heir refuse to leave the fatally damage Lord Protector's side which the Elite Guards brought in for help. It was sad and enduring to see the young Orion cling onto Megatron's left hand (the only attached and functional limp) and refuse to let go. All the Medics have to work around the young mech until the Lord Protector order the young mech to go into recharge...

Those were his first memory of Megatron and Orion. Ratchet thought sadly. It had more than shock him when the Decepticon declare war after nearly a vorn of cold war between the Councils and the Military. That was when he met Megatron, not as Lord Protector but the Supreme Commander of the Decepticons and Optimus Prime, the Leader of the Autobots in the ruins of the medical facilities that had been his home since his sparklinghood.

Now, after all this time and conflict...Megatron was dead. His spark finally out of Optimus' reach- forever- and the fact worried Ratchet for he knew even neither of the two mech will admit it, they were bonded and their sparks will always call out for each other. But now, only Optimus was left calling out to his other half that was lost to him. Ratchet had seen more than his share of patients falling into madness because they had lost their bonded in the war and now it seem his Leader was also falling into the same situation-

**"I'm fine Ratchet...just" **Optimus paused and look bewildered as he blink his optics. **"For a moment there...I thought I heard Megatron." **Return to glaze into the direction he first felt the pull, Optimus completely missed the horrified expression on his chief medic's face.

**--- **


End file.
